I'll be here for you
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: A Shay and Severide one shot following the events of the last episode.
1. Chapter 1

**/A sheveride one shot which I think could/should have happened in the episode last night! Major fluff warning.**

Severide sighed as he made his way into his new house and threw his jacket to the side, Shay could scaled him for that later but right now he wanted a beer and to crash out on the sofa. He was still getting used to having Otis around but it wasn't as bad at the lieutenant had expected it to be. "Hey man, where's Shay?" He asked as he pulled the drink out of the fridge padding over in his socked feet.

"Hum, she went out to some bar." Otis mumbled quietly, he still felt terrible about eh break down Shay had had on him and he desperately wanted to tell Severide, hell he should definitely tell him but he didn't want to break Shay's trust already.

"What is it Otis?" Severide asked as he sensed his new roommates' discomfort. "Is Shay ok?" He asked worry dripping from his voice as Otis shifted about.

"She broke down, we were drinking and she lost it. She told me not to tell you but…"

"And you let her go out drinking on her own? God dammit Brian what the hell is wrong with you?" Kelly growled as he hastily slipped his feet back into his boots not even bothering to change before he set of to find his one and only blonde.

* * *

Shay looked at the woman across the bar as her head bobbed slightly to the sound of the music, her head was blurry and the music was making her ears pound but she could still feel the blood on her skin. The image of his face blown to pieces was firmly imprinted in Shay's mind. Fighting back the tears she knocked back another shot before heading to the woman, she didn't even want to get laid tonight, she wanted to go home, she wanted her best friend but he had enough to deal with never mind her too.

* * *

Severide pulled up outside the familiar gay club, he and Shay had their favourite place to go but when she was on her own this is where she came to drink and pick up her one night stands. Climbing out of the car he ignore the wolf whistles he got from the gays at his uniform and made his way to the door. The bouncer looked down at him and gave him a glare. "Buddy this is a gay bar." The bouncer growled at him. He didn't want some straight dude barging in and causing a scene.

"And my best friend is a lesbian now let me in to get her or I am going to make you sorry." Severide answered him as he glared across the space at them, right now Shay was probably drinking herself into oblivion and chatting up someone she was going to regret the next morning and he didn't want that for her.

"I want you out in ten minutes." The bouncer replied stepping back allowing the fire-fighter through into the crowd. It didn't take him long to stop the familiar beautiful face propped up by the bar talking to a scary looking girl. Making his way through the crowds resisting the urge to snap at the people grabbing his arse Severide pushed towards his friend. "Shay." He spoke softly coming up behind her.

"Go home Kelly." Shay mumbled from where she stood refusing to turn around and look at him. She was just managing to hold it together one look at him and that was all it was going to take to break her.

"I am not leaving without you." He mumbled back placing his hand on her shoulder trying to turn her but she was fighting. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked her his eyes sad for his friend. The scary woman looked at the two confused for a second.

"Not cool, I thought you liked women." She sighed before turning and leaving the two. Shay sunk her head and Severide used the free space to move in front of his best friend. "Shay babe, you got to talk to me."

Shay shook her head; she was going to kill Otis when she got home. "Kelly please…" She whispered but her walls were already breaking, just the concern and love in his voice was fighting against the barrier she had tried to put up to block it all out. Without words she moved forward and fell into Kelly's waiting arms the tears begging to flow freely as he held her in the middle of the club whispering into her ear, his own tears threating to form as Shay sobbed on him. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He whispered lifting her into his arms and heading for the door people moving from his path as Shay buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck. Nodding at the bouncer as he passed him again Severide lowered Shay into the seat of the car gently before rushing to his side.

* * *

The two drove home in silence with him holding her hand the whole way pressing it to his lips occasionally as she let the tears role down her eyes to be lit up by passing cars. As they pulled up outside their home Shay let herself out of the car but waited for Severide where she stood, who quickly moved into his position next to her taking on her weight as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder moving into the apartment. Otis stood up and opened his mouth to speak before Severide shot him a glare and shook his head leading Shay up stairs.

He sat the lifeless blonde down on her bed and slowly began to undress her from the clothes she was wearing. Now wasn't the time for any kind of sexual feelings and he did it in the most loving way possible between friends. Moving to her draw he pulled out a top which looked suspiciously like one of his and slid it over her head putting her arms in it. She laid down the two staying silent through all their motions as he tucked her in. "Its all my fault." Shay finally whispered into the darkness as she laid facing the wall. Severide froze in his movements.

"Shay it is not your fault."

"Yes it is Kelly. I let him get attached, I gave him false hope and then I didn't let Dawson deal with the gun." Her tears had begun again as Kelly sunk into the bed behind her and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly despite the covers between them.

"You listen to me Leslie Elizabeth Shay. You are amazing, the only person in my life who hasn't disappointed me and it is not your fault that he killed himself do you hear me. That was his choice, his decision and his problem. You did your job and there is nothing else you could have given him." Shay didn't respond but she reached up to wipe her tears before locking her hands with his.

"Can you stay in here tonight?" She asked him quietly as they laid there.

"Of course I will." He smiled gently pressing his lips to her shoulder. "I am never going to leave you Shay. I promise." Kelly mumbled as she settled into the shape of his body, he would deal with Otis and Dawson later.


	2. Chapter 2

Severide really didn't want to leave Shay. He had gotten half way up through the night to find her sat on the sofa eating ice-cream and had had to carry her back up to bed when she had finished crying, but she had promised him that she would call if he needed anything and she had pizza, more ice-cream and a bunch a crappy sy-fy movies that they had collected over the years. Besides he needed to go into work to deal with a few people at the house 51. Otis hadn't even tried to speak to him this morning and it was a good job too and Severide probably wouldn't have been accountable for his actions if he had. He still couldn't believe the stupidity that man had but at least he hadn't been cruel with Shay. Oh no, Shay had confessed all about what Dawson had said to her and he was beyond furious.

He made his way to the station mumbling to himself the entire way there as he planned on how to let Dawson know how he was feeling without completely loosing it with her and so far it wasn't looking very good. As he made his way into the station Otis sunk into the couch a little more and Mouch and Hermann glanced at each other. "What was that about?" Hermann asked confused as to why Severide looked ready to murder half of the firehouse. "I did something kind of stupid." Otis confessed to them but it was the wrong words and as soon as they hit the lieutenant's ear he spun and glared at him. "Kind of stupid! You think what you did was kind of stupid?" Severide bellowed as he pulled the smaller man up out of his seat so he was facing him.

"She broke down on you! You knew she wasn't coping and instead of doing the proper thing like a man for once in your life you let her go out on her own and get wasted to do god knows what?" He snapped shrugging Hermann of as he tried to pull him back.

"Even if you didn't know what to do you should have come to me! Hell you could have even chose chief but you made the wrong decision and you put her in danger Otis! But its not even you I'm the angriest at." From the corner of his eye he saw Dawson flinch at his words before he turned to face her.

"God I don't even know where to start with you Dawson. She is your best friend, you are one of the only people in the world she trust fully and you turned on her because you couldn't handle to god dam pressure. She saw a man blow his face to bits because of her, she had her blood splattered all over her body and she failed to talk him down from the trigger. Do you not think she was blaming herself enough as it was without you blaming her too." Kelly growled at her but kept his distance not wanting to physically hurt her in any way.

"That's enough Severide." Casey spoke from across the court but Severide had only just started in his defence of his best friend.

"How many times have you screwed up Dawson? How many dumb ass calls have you made and gotten yourself into trouble and not once. Never, has she turned on you, not once has she blamed you for anything that has happened on that rig, not even when you nearly killed that little girl because you wouldn't listen to her. And the minuet something happens because of her you turn on her…. Everyone gets to blame her, his family, the state, herself…. Everyone gets to blame her but me and you. I have always liked you Dawson but what you did…"

"Severide." Boden called from the entrance to his office, he had let Severide had his say but now was enough. "My office. Everyone else break it up."

Severide gave Dawson one last look before he made his way to the chiefs office. "What is it chief?" He asked although he knew full well why he was in here.

"Do you want to tell me what all that was about or should I take a guess?"

"You should have seen her chief, " Kelly whispered hanging his head. "She was so broken and she blames herself for all of it…"

"Go home Kelly. Come back next shift when you are both better." He understood the depth of the friendship between Kelly and Leslie, they had a stronger bond than most and seeing her suffer was having a profound effect on his lieutenant.

"But chief McCloud said we have…."

"You let me deal with her, you need to be at home right now so that is where I'm sending you home."

Kelly nodded and stood up with a sigh. "And you tell Shay that what happened was not her fault do you hear me?" Chief mumbled softly and he nodded. "Will do chief."

* * *

Severide trudged into the house throwing his keys down a small smile forming as he saw Shay in the kitchen making food. "What are you making?" He asked as he walked over resting his chin on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"God Kelly what are you doing home?"

"Boden sent me, I kind of lost it with out roommate and Dawson."

"What did you do?"

"Just told them what I thought."

"Kelly you don't have to defend me all the time you know?" Shay mumbled turning to look at him holding up the spoon for him to try her sticky sweet concoction.

"Of course I do, I'm your best friend." He smiled before eating the substance. "God Shay that tastes like a heart attack what's in there?"

"I don't know. Lot's of sweet stuff." She beamed up at him. "Don't know what to do with it though."

"I could make pancakes?" Severide offered deciding that would be tasty.

"And this is why I love you." Shay grinned laughing with him as they began to get the stuff out of the cupboards.


End file.
